The Magical Family of Lia
by Kidqueen
Summary: Anklo is the ninth prince of Lia. Somehow how he ends up in Sindria causing his family to come to Sindria. Sinbad is very curios about the boy. Not only that but a war breaks out and the royal family helps Sindbad and the others. Multiple pairings. Does not follow the story. Lot of Ocs
1. Chapter 1

**Herro All! This Is my first Magi fanfic. AnThis may or may not follow the story.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Different language" _**

* * *

><p>The sun shown in rays through the tree and the wind blew slightly. Birds were chirping and a few animals could be heard.<p>

A boy lied under a tree, sleeping soundly. Small, white like things, that looked like birds, fluttered around him. Tugging at his robes and hair. A few black ones fluttered here and there, trying to get his attention. The young man sighed and his eyes fluttered open. He couldn't see them, or anything matter of fact, but he could sense the presence of the rukh. The white ones fluttering around him and the black ones tugging at him to get up.

Sighing again he sat up and ran his fingers through his red and gold hair. Untangling any knots he could find. The rukh helped him, by pulling out leaves and grass. He stretched and stood up. _**"Morning.."**_ He drawled out. He picked up his staff and then his robe that he was laying on and shook it out before swinging it arm. The white robe hung off his shoulders and dragged while he walked.

_**"Lead the way."**_ He told the rukh. The tugged forward making him walk forward. He did trust them, but sometimes they could be mischievous.

While walking he could smell the faint scent of salt. _An ocean?_ He thought. The rukh stopped tugging forward and tugged upward. He sighed and hovered off the ground into the air. Te scent of salt got stronger and he could hear the crashing of waves.

**_"Where am I?"_** He asked them. There were a few more black ones gathering now.

Sindria

_**"Oh?"**_ He cocked his head to the side. The rukh was pulling him forward while her was flying, that was until he hit face first into something. He whimpered and rubbed his forehead, a pout on his face. **_"Why didn't you guys tell me?"_** He whined. He put his hands on it, was it a borg or a barrier? He couldn't tell. He took his staff and tapped the barrier with it. Instantly a space opened for him and he was able to slip through.

He yawned and his eyes drifted close._** "Neh, take care of me for awhile, I'm sleepy."**_ He whispered. His staff glowed and surrounded him with a borg. The borg descended downward until it touched the ground.

* * *

><p>She had been working on a new magical gadget when it happened. It was only a slight twinge that made her flinch and drop the object she was holding. But the others saw it as well.<p>

"Yamuraiha, what's wrong." The man, the king asked. "The barrier.." The blue haired woman said. "Some one went through, it's not broken, it's still intact."

"Sin!" A man yelled. He slammed the doors opened and rushed in. "There's some thing in the courtyard." Yamuraiha stood and walked towards Ja'far. Sinbad and the other generals followed. "Yam-san?" Pitsi questioned.

"The rukh' it's gathering.." Yam answered.

The king and the generals made it outside to see the white borg and the rukh around it.

Sinbad looked at it with a thoughtful expression. It seemed harmless but he couldn't take any chances. Yam approached it and everyone got there guards up. Yam touched the borg and it instantly fell, revealing a stange looking boy.

He had long gold hair that faded into red. He had tanned skin with swirls of pale skin on him as well. The borg had transformed into a staff at his side.

Yam blinked, seemed harmless.

* * *

><p>The boy woke up in a bed. He could tell it was a bed by how soft it was. He stretched and yawned, the rukh fluttering around him. He felt for his staff, which was at the foot of the bed and hopped down. He followed the presence of the rukh, which led him to the door.<p>

He opened it and walked in to the hall way._** "Where am I?"**_ He asked the rukh. A fustrated groan left his mouth when they didn't answer him. He e

The boy woke up in a bed. He knew it was a bed by how soft it was. He stretched and felt around for his staff, which was at the foot of the bed. He hopped down and started down the hallway. He didn't know where he was going, he just followed.

That is how he got in this situation from the start.

He kept walking until the rukh stopped. Pressing his hands in front of him, he felt a handle. He could hear voices from the otherside, so instead he knocked before twisting it open.

* * *

><p>"He should be okay." Yam said. "I didn't since any threat." She mumbled. They were all in a room now, trying to figure out what had actually happened. After they found the boy Sinbad asked Masrur, one of the generals to carry him in to a room. Now they were discussing the matter.<p>

"Well," Sharrkan, another general started. "If he's not a threat, we at least need to know what he is. I mean a regular person just doesn't look like that. Jafar, the advisor, frowned. It was true, none of them have seen anything like this before.

There was a loud knock at the door before the handle twisted. The door opened and the boy popped his head in looking around. "Hello? Anybody in here? I heard voices." They all stared. What language was that?

Sinbad stood up and walked toward his direction. The boy, hearing the footsteps jerked his head and that directio. That's when Sin noticed it. He could tell bey the boy's eyes.

"He's blind." He stated.

The boy hummed. "Yes, I'm blind." He answered in their language. "I can speak your language too. But not that good." He mumbled scratching his head a goofy smile on his face.

"Umm, anyway mister, can you tell me where I am at, I know I am in Sindria so far."

"Sinbad studied him for a while. "You are in the palace."

"Palace? Oi! Why didn't you rukh tell me? " He yelped. The rukh around him scattered. "Cowards! Don't run away!" He flailed his arms around. Sinbad looked amused and some of the other generals sweat dropped. "You can see the rukh?" The boy stopped his actions. "No, i can sense their presence, just like you guys. I can smell and hear pretty good too! By, the way what's your name Mister?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure you've of me, I'm King Sinbad."

...

...

"Who?" The boy stated. The generals sweat dropped and Sharrkan was on the verge of laughing.

"Oh, wait now I know, you're the King of Seven Seas,! But some people call you a player." He smirked while some saying the last part. Sin's eye twitched.

Then he held his hand out. "I am Anklo, ninth prince of Lia. Nice to meet you Mister Sinbad." Sinbad shook his hand.

"Did he say Lia? Where's that?" Drakon asked.

"Oh, Lia is a new empire! Mom founded and made it successful! Speaking of Mom, i need to contact her before she starts raging.." He mumbled. A shiver ran down his sine as he imagined what his Mother would do if she couldn't find him.

"Your mother..?"

"Yes! She's very nice and treats everyone with respect. But can be overprotective, and when she's mad she has the strength of a thousand men. She's the one that gave me ahome and made me prince. Now do you have water and a bowl?" He asked changing the subject.

"Your mother sounds interesting." Sin stayed. Anklo nodded. Yam came with the bowl and a glass of water. "May I ask what your doing?"

"Contacting my mother, you guys can meet her too! She likes nice people." He said beaming in her direction. He poured the water in the bowl and tapped the surface with the end of his staff. It rippled a bit and two faint shadows appeared.

"What kind of magic it this?" Yam asked. "It's just water and light magic! Oi, anybody home?!" He yelled at it. The figures became more clear to show a pale boy with white hair and gold eyes and a girl with long red hair and eyes.

"Anklo!" The boy boomed, causing said boy to flinch. "Where are you?! Mother's throwing a fit! LITERALLY!" Anklo nervously rubbed his head. "Heheh, well long story short, I'm with the king of Sindria, right now..."

"THE WHAT?!" He yelled. The girl kept a stoic expression. Both of them were pushed out of view by a woman with long, white her and gold eyes. She was giving the most deadliest glare that made all of them shiver. "Where's the King?" She questioned. Anklo happily tugged Sin forward.

"Hmmm... King Sinbad, we will be there in two days or less." She said using a 'If you argue with me it'll be your head' tone. The woman sighed. "Now that I know he's with a powerful man like you, I can stop worrying so, thank you." She said smiling innocently. The boy and girl from before were behing her where mouthing the words "Thank you for saving us from her wrath. You made her happy." And bowing down. Sinbad rubbed the back of his head. "Your welcome M'lady."

The queen scoffed. "Please, it makes me sound like I'm retired and old when people call me that. Call me Mama, or Mother, or mom." She beamed.

The boy and girl nodded eagerly. Anklo tugged the King's robe. "If you don't do it, she's gonna get mad again." He turned to the generals. "You guys too!" He warned. If the Queen wasn't in a good mood, there was hell to pay.

And so they did, rather awkwardly and she was satisfied. "Two day or less." She reminded and they disappeared. "Your mother is strange." Masrur commented, making Anklo jumped. Since they were all clustered like this he couldn't feel individual presences, it was just one big blob. The rukh wasn't helping either.

"Well, introductions!" Anklo announced, throwing them off guard. He acted like nothing just happened.

"I introduced my self now is you all turn!" He said crossing his arms.

Jafar was the first to introduce himself. The Yam, Pitsi, Spartos, Masrur, Drakon, Sharrkan, and then Hinahoho.

"Hmm, can you all spread out please?" He asked. They did.

He closed his eyes then pointed in Hinahoho's directions. "Hinahoho, right?" He cofirmed it.

"Then he pointed behind him. "Mister Sinbad."

Then to his right. "Ja'far."

Left. "Yam."

... He opened his eyes, "I can't tell the rest." He pouted. "What were doing just now?" Ja'far asked. "Normally I can tell who a person is by their presence, for example: Yam-san has alot of Magoi, that's how i can tell it's her." He explained. "But I can use my sense of smell too!"

"Can all of your people do that?"

Anklo shook his head. No. "Mama says I'm special, just like my siblings. My sister, the one with the red hair, has a strong sense of smell too, and she's strong. Me I can sense the presence of people, smell, and do magic." He sneezed. " And the rukh seems fond of me." He shrugs.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if there are any errors, critics are welcomed! This is my first Magi fic. I was thinking about posting it on wattpad first but nope. I had to look up the eight generals because i kept forgetting the name of the big guy with the blue hair, Hinahoho is his name right. And i kept having trouble spelling Yam's name so i just left it like that.. hehe.. As for the Queen, i kinda made her funny and bipolor-ish yea. Well by R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**"Different Language"**_

* * *

><p>To say that she was mad was a huge understatement. She was in RAGE. Only a select few people has ever seen the queen like this. Only her children and a few guard or maids. And they knew to stay as far away as possible while she was in this state.<p>

Not to mention that she had a meeting.

She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. Her son was missing, the youngest mind you! Usually he would be with one of his siblings instead of just walking off. She had told the rest of the children to keep a look out for him and her adviser, the oldest of the children, to attend the meeting her.

She let out a sigh before entering the conference room. Hey long white hair trailing behind her and she was trying her best to keep in her rage. Her adviser, the oldest son of the royal family following. He was wearing a blue off the shoulder tunic and a white shirt under it. A few knives were strapped on on the inside of the sleeves. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

The queen on the other hand was wearing a white and blue kimono like robe. She had on many necklaces and rings, which would have look liked simple jewelry to a normal person.

Today they were meeting the representatives of the Reim Empire. But at the moment she couldn't give two flying damns about them.

Anyway she endured it and but on her best smile. The two representatives were a man and a woman. She could tell the man was a Fanalis, since her family had some. The lady on the other hand was small, long hair and had a staff. The rukh seemed mighty fund of her_. _This caught her interest.

The two representatives bowed and so did the queen and her adviser. They returned it.

"Hello, I am Lady Scheherazade. And this is Muu, he is the leader of Ream Empire's Fanalis Corps." She said introducing the both of them.

"Well, I am Queen Liatina, this is my Adviser and oldest son, Yuuma." She said in their language and patting her sons head. Making the young man grumble.

Lady Scheherazade studied them, they were weird. They didn't have the presence of mormal people. And the rukh was all over them- no this whole country actually. That's what caught her attention the most. Not to mention this was a new country which meant the ither empires would try to take it. She's just lucky to be the first to see it.

"We are here to discuss a matter." She started. "As you know there are many other empires, and they might have their eyes on this country."

The queen sat back. "And you?" She challenged. "Do you have your eyes on this country Lady?" The queen said ignoring the look Muu was giving her. Yuuma tensed at this but it was hardly noticeable.

"I'd be lying if I say I don't" She answered. The queen smiled, she liked honest people. Not the selfish ones that were only after power and those things. "So what are your attentions?" The queen asked.

"Our attentions are to make Lia into the Reim Empire." She said softly.

"Wh-" The Queen was cut off when a hard knock came from the door and it opened. A young women wearing gold armor came in. She had red eyes and lavender shaggy hair. She kneeled before the two parties. "I am sorry for the disruptions, but we have an urgent matter at hand." She states. She stands up and whispers in the queens ear. The queen stands and bows. "I am sorry Lady, but this will have to wait. But as of now, my answer is no, I will not join the Reim empire. Yuuma, Aki show them out." She told the two and walked out the room.

The lady's eyes narrowed. She had to make them join.

The queen was pacing down the hallway to her head magician's room. Aki, the young women that walked in, came and told her they had contacted Anklo, her youngest son and she was gonna give him an earful when she saw him.

She opened the door to the office and almost literally threw her two children out of the way to see the boy. There he was with some other people she didn't recognize. For all she knew they could be perverts.

Especially the one with the long purple hair.

She gave them the most hardest glare she could muster. "Where's the king?" She demanded. She had heard them talking while walking down the hallway. It was faint but she definitely heard the word king.

Anklo happily pushed the one with long purple hair forward. Now that she could see him clearly see him and recognized him she relaxed a bit. Sinbad. High King of the Seven Seas. She inwardly smiled, knowing that he was safe with a man like this.

"Hmm, King Sinbad, we will be there in two days or less." She informed him using her special tone. It wasn't up for argument and if he protested she would lose all her sanity and try to choke him through the damned portal. But then she sighed when he didn't. "Now that I know he's with a powerful man like you, I can stop worrying so, thank you." She smiled. Sinbad rubbed the back of his head giving a carefree smile."You're welcome M'lady."

The queen Scoffed and explained to him that she didn't like to be called that. Anklo explained as well, saving them from the rage of her.

"Two days or less." She reminded and canceled the connection.

She turned to her second oldest son and oldest daughter._** "Calos.**_" She said to the boy. _**"Tell Yuuma to prepare a ship to Sindria."**_ She turned the female Fanalis. **_"Siren, get the rest, everyone is coming along okay."_** They both nodded and left and the queen headed to her quarters.

**_"Mother!"_ **A voice called. She turned toward the direction of her youngest daughter. The girl had long blue hair, web like feet and ears and gils on her neck. But she could breathe air.

_**"Yes Mana?"**_

**_"I found a boy washed up on shore. He was unconscius when I found him."_** She said._** "Where is he now?"**_ She asked. **_"My room, I heard from Calos that we'll be leaving for Sindria, right? So I put him there."_**

* * *

><p>So far Anklo made himself at him at home after that. He was now in the garden with Pitsi and Spartos. Well Spartos was watching them. Anklo was picking flowers humming to himself and Pitsi was laying on the ground. When he was done he made a flower crown. "Oi, Pitsi, Here," He handed it to here. Pitsi grabbed in and put it on her head.<p>

"I don't know how big your head is, so I hope it fits." He confessed. Pitsi nodded. "It's okay."

"Hey guys!" Yam called. All three of them looked in her direction. "Anklo, I was just contacted by the queen's adviser he said that they should be here by tomorrow" She states. Anklo smiles and starts jumping up and down. "YAY! That means you guys can meet the whole family!" He cheered. Yam sat down next to them. "What is your family like." Anklo stopped jumping and thought for a second.

"Well... if i have to sum it up, i would say they're fun! But you have to meet them yourself."

* * *

><p>The queen examined the boy for any possible injuries, so far none.<p>

They were on the ship now. She asked the guards to move him so she can keep an eye on him before he wakes up.

The boy did look weird. He had black hair and what looked like a burn like scar over his right eye. Mana said the boy had a spear like object with him and brought it to her. The queen examined it.

**_"He has a djin."_** She said finally. Mana looked over her shoulder. **_"Really?"_** The queen nodded. **_"See here's the symbol."_ **She points to it on the blade. The boy stirred and his eyes slowly opened. The queen took notice and tapped his forehead.

"Are you woke?" She said switching languages. He looked around the room before fully sitting up. "Where am I?"

The queen hummed. "You're on a ship headed to Sindria." She states then her eyes narrowed.

_There's black rukh all around him._

She stood up from her chair and handed Mana the spear. "What is your name?" She demanded. The boy flinched and grabbed his head. The queen walked up to him and put a hand on his head. White light surrounded it and the rukh fluttered away. "Your name?" She repeated in a much softer tone.

The boy let go of his head and looked up at her. " H... H-Hakuryuu Ren?"He said but it sounded it more like a question. The queen bent down next to him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked. Hakuryuu narrowed his eyes. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. The queen nodded. _Amnesia._ She stood up and patted his head. "Well Haku, you can stay here and rest and come up when you're ready. Lunch will be soon." She said giving him a smile.

"Thank you...um.."

"Call me Mama!" She boomed, a hearty laugh came after it startling the boy. Mana sighed and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>There are alot of new characters so I'll post some info right here.<strong>

**Yuuma: 22 years old. Head adviser.**

**Aki: 18 years old; Co General of military. Half Fanalis**

**Siren: 24 Years old; General of military**

**Calos: 19 years old; Head Magician**

**Mana: 17 years old. **

**Queen Liatina: ?**

**Anklo: 14 years old.**

**I added Hakuryuu because I kind of like and He's cute. But not as cute as Alladin and Alibaba~ Anyway critics are welcomed! Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_"Different Language"_**

_**"Neh, I wonder what mama's gonna do with that boy."** _Aki asked. The eighteen year old half breed was curious about the boy her little sister brought along. Siren, the oldest shrugged. Calos walked on deck, his staff in hand. He listened to the conversation they were having. He was looking over the boy until their mother came and took over. That was yesterday. Plus,He didn't look like he came from Lia, either. Calos lowered his eyes until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_**"Everything'll be alright alright."** _Meno, his younger brother said. Meno somehow had the ability to sense peoples feeling. The boy had lavender hair and blue eyes. A scar across the bridge of his know and he had tanned skin. The younger looked up to him with a beaming smile and Caloss sighed, gaining the two young women his attention.

_**"What's up Calos."**_ Aki asked. Calos only shook his head. _**"Nothing just a little stressed."**_ He answered.

Mana, being in the waster and swimming thanks to her fish like qualities, had heard their conversation. But that wasn't what she was worried about at the moment. She swam back to the ship, grabbing one of the ropes on the side of the ship and hoisted her self up. She climbed and landed on deck. She tapped her eldest sister on the shoulder,gaining her and everyone's attention.

_**"What is it Mana."** _Siren asked. Meno went to go get her a towel to wrap up in. _**"There's some kind of sea monster of some sort down there."**_ She informs, grabbing the towel Meno got for her and rapping it around herself. That moment the whole ship shook and water erupted beside them.

Yuuma and their mother walked on deck right after the sea creature showed face and roared at them. Some of the men on ship were frightened while others were completely calm.

Why?

Because they've already seen the family in action.

**_"Oh ho! So the freak of nature wants to play eh?"_** Their mother exclaimed a big smile came across her features. _**"Siren, Calos. Make lunch of it,"**_ She ordered. The Fanalis and Magician nodded.

Calos pulled back his magician hat so it hung from the string around his neck. He sat on his staff and took flight.

_**"Such an ugly creature."**_ He commented before flicking his wrist upward. The water around the creature became streams and held him down. Siren stretched before flipping off the ship. The armor around her feet glowing before hitting the surface of the water, making her stand on it. She dashed toward the creature and sent a flying kick to it's lower jaw, making it completely unconscious.

Calos hauled the creature in the air with the strips of water. After landing safely on the water, Siren withdrew her sword from her back and launched herself at it. Slicing it's belly open and letting the guts fall into the ocean. She landed on the deck in front of everyone. Calos sliced the creature into even pieces with the streams of water, turning them into ice before cutting it. The pieces fell on the deck and everyone applaud them.

Hakuryuu had woken up a few minutes ago, wondering what all the fuss was up above. He slowly got out of bed. Using the wall for support he exited the room and entered the hallway of the ship. The noise grew louder as he walked up a pair of stairs to the main deck and saw the scene that was happening.

His eyes widened and a small yelp left his lips when a huge slice of meat landed a few feet in front of him. The yelp reached the queen's ears and she turned to look at him before walking over. She patted his head. "How are you feeling Haku?" She asked softly. Hakuryuu looked down. The truth was, his head was ringing in pain. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to be a burden to the queen. Or Mother.

The queen grabbed his chin and lifted his face up gently. She pressed her palm against his forehead and Hakuryuu relaxed after feeling the pain melt away. "You shouldn't hide your pain. Tell mama next time." She scolded him. Gaining a nod from the boy. "You might need to eat something as well. We're finna cook this in a few minutes." She informed him then grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the rest of her children.

"Where's Rin and Mochi?" She asked them. Calos landed beside her. "The kitchen as always." He answered making her sigh. She pulled Hakuryuu forward. "This is Hakuryuu, He has amnesia. So far we only know his name, so make him feel at home."

Aki walked up to him and gave him a big hug, but to him it was rather bone-crushing. Hakuryuu gasped and Siren had to pry the girl off him. Once she got her little off she patted Hakuryuu's head. "I'm sorry about her. I'm Siren, the oldest. And that was Aki" She said giving him a small smile. Yuuma came from his quarters and walked up to the younger boy. "I'm Yuuma."

Calos put his hand on his shoulder and Meno hugged his arm. "I'm Calos." The magician informed. Meno nuzzled Hakuryuu's shoulder. "I'm Meno!" He chirped. Mana walked up and hugged him. "I'm Mana." She said pulling away. Hakyruu nodded.

"I'm Hakuryuu Ren. I hope I wasn't a trouble." He mumbled.

"NON SENCE!" The queen boomed. She walked forward and put both hands on his shoulders. "I'm Queen Liatina, but as I said before call me Mother. You weren't a problem at all." She ruffled his hair and smiled. Hakryuu smiled and blushed a bit."

"OI OI WE'RE HERE!" Two voices called. The queen pouted and crossed her arms. "You're late, introductions are over now." She said. Two boys ran on the deck from the kitchen, panting. "Sorry Ma." They apologize. The boy with dark blue hair and black eyes walked over. " My name's Mochi." The other boy with brown hair and purple eyes jumped on Mochi's back. "I'm Ren!"

The queen smiled and clapped. "Now since this is over." She looked over to Ren and Mochi. "I trust the food is ready yes?" They both nodded and headed into the kitchen followed by the others.

* * *

><p>Anklo huffed and flopped on the ground. He had been sparring with Masrur for the past hour. Masrur was a little worried when the teen had asked him for a spar. He had even took him to Yam to see if he was alright in the head. But turns out Anklo was fast and he could defend himself really well. The teen surprised him when he was able to dodge most of his attacks. It was just his offence that needed work. Anklo let out a sigh and jumped up to his feet.<p>

He also had a good supply of stamina.

He got in a fighting stance and charged at the man. Masrur got his guard up. Anklo sent a round house kick and Masrur caught it and swung the boy out the way. Anklo landed in a crouching position then sat down against his hands. "Okay Mas-nii I'm done." He sighed out.

Masrur relaxed and looked Anklo over. Even though Anklo took alot of hits, he didn't seem phased at all. "Are you okay?" He asked. Anklo nodded happily."Yeah. I do this all the time with my big sisters, and they show me no mercy." He giggled out. "My oldest sister hits way harder, that's why it didn't effect me as much." He lays back on the grass. _Well that would explain so much._ Masrur thought.

The two made their way back to the palace for lunch.

"Where have you two been?" Ja'far asked when they walked in the dining room. "Sparing." Masrur answered. Ja'far's eyes widened a bit as Anklo sat between Yam and Pitsi. "You two have been what!?"

Anklo tilted his head to the side and nibbled on a piece of fruit. "What's wrong with that Ja'far-nii." Ja'far blinked at him and sighed. Since the boy didn't have any bruises he let the subject go. "Nothing." he answered. Everyone came in and took a seat. Yam leaned over and whispered in Anklo's ear. "_**Sharkkan's an idiot ass."**_Anklo almost choked on his found when he laughed. Everyone looked at the two. "Did I say it right?" She asked Anklo nodded.

"Say what right?" Hinahoho asked. Yam smiled. "Anklo's been teaching me a few words in his language." Anklo nodded in agreement. It was true, Yam had asked if he would teach her and he agreed happily with it. Not only that but Yam learned some words and learned how to make sentences faster than most people. "What did you say then?" Pitsi asked.

Yam and Anklo exchanged a glace. "Nothing important." They said in unison. Then carried on like nothing happened. **_"Sin-nii's a pervert."_ **Anklo said to her causing her to laugh. Sinbad's eye twitched. "I heard my name." He stated."What did he say?" Yam had to cover her mouth. _**"I heard it when Ja'far slapped in this morning for touching his ass."** _At the sound of his name Ja'far raised an eyebrow. Yam only giggled harder.

"Great," Sharkkan said. "Now they're having a secret coversation." Sinbad got up and walked over to the two and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on tell me." Anklo shook his head. "Sorry Sin-nii" Yam was still laughing.

* * *

><p>"Alright all of you get ready we're almost there. I'd say about an hour or two." The queen instructed. The children nodded and headed to their room, save for Hakuryuu. "Hakuryuu, you can use my bathing chambers. I'll have an outfit ready for you." She smiled. "B-but, what about you?" "I already cleaned, I just need to get dolled up." The queen started to push him to the quarters. She was not taking no for an answer.<p>

Once Hakuryuu was in she made her way back to the deck. She let out a sigh and breathed in the air. A shadow came over her and she looked. "OII~" A voice called. It sounded like a child's. A head peaked over the turban they were on. It was a little boy with blue hair and eyes. Two other heads popped up as well. A boy with gold hair and eyes and a girl with red eyes and dark pink hair. The queen smiled and waved. They seemed friendly, and they were only children.

"Come down from there!" She called. The blue haired boy beamed down at her and the turban flew down. Once they were close enough they jumped off.

"Now what are you children doing flying all around like that?" She asked. The boy with gold hair, who seemed to be the oldest spoke up. "We were just traveling."

"Where?"

"Wherever!" The blue haired one answered. Queen Lia studied him. The rukh seemed very fund of him. They were fluttering around him all happy like. "What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Alibaba."

"I'm Morgiana." The girl answered.

"I'm Aladdin!"

The queen nodded. "I am Queen Liatina of Lia." Morgian and Alibaba's eyes widen. Aladdin on the other hand turned full chibi mode as he tried to make his way over to the Queen's chest. Alibaba yanked him by his braid and pulled him back. "We're sorry about that!" He apologizes. The queen laughed. "It's alright."

"May I ask where your heading?" Morgiana asked. The queen hummed. "Sindria." She said.

* * *

><p>"LAND HO!" Miho shouted from the watch post. Everybody looked ahead. No doubt there it was. Liatina whistled. "Damn, that's beautiful. But not as beautiful as Lia!" She shouted the last part. Gaining a few snickers. Aladdin came to her side, "It is pretty!" Liatina patted his head. Morgiana and Alibaba came up as well. Liatina looked at Morgiana. "Morg, You are a Fanalis, right?" She asked. Morgiana nodded. Liatina smiled. "Hm, I think you'll get along with my daughters. They're Fanalis too. Well, one of them is half Fanalis." Morgiana nodded. Having never to see one of her kind before made her sad. But since she found out there were more a little spark of hope flared.<p>

"Oh! Here they are now! I hope they love the outfits I made." She squealed.

Siren and Aki made their way on deck. Siren had on a blue and white yukata. Her gold armor on top of it. Her hair was in a pony tail. Aki had on a white and lavender one. Her armor was on top as well.

"Mother, really?" Aki questioned crossing her arms. Liatina smiled. "But you two look so beautiful!"

"Then why are we the only ones dressing like this!?" Liatina rolled her eyes. "Because your young women." She covered Aladdin's ears. "And I'm expecting grandchildren soon!" She smirked. Aki and Siren stiffened.

Liatina removed her hands from Aladdin and smiled. "These are Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba. "Guys this is Siren and Aki." Siren shook hands with all of them and Aki hugged them to death. Aladdin was very happy that he got a face full of chest.

* * *

><p>"THEY'RE HERE!" Anklo shouted out of the blue, making everyone gawk at him. He shot up and ran out the room. Sinbad looked at Yam. "Are they?" He asked. Yam nodded. Everyone got up and left for the ports.<p>

By the time they got there Anklo was already there dancing happily. They could already see the ship and Yam had dropped the barriers on the way. The ship made it's way in and the first to get off the boat was of course Queen Liatina herself. She had actually jumped off the deck and landed in front of her son. She glumped the boy. King Sinbad and the eight generals stared.

"Mother! Yuuma shouted. "Must you get off the boat in such a manner?" He lectured her. Liatina pouted and let Anklo go. The rest exited the boat and stood beside the queen, snickering at her little show. King Sinbad cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

Liatina walked up to him and extended her hand. "Hello King Sinbad, I am Queen Liatina of Lia." She qreeted with a closed eye smile. Sinbad shook her hand. " And I am Sinbad high king of the seven seas."

**_"Lady Killer."_ **Miho mumbled getting a few giggles. Yam smiled and turned away.

Liatina walked over and thumped his head. "And these are my children!" She said happily.

"All of them?" Pitsi wondered. Liatina laughed. " Don't worry hun, we aren't blood, but I raised them." She beamed. After that everyone introduced themselves.

"Now," The queen cracked her knuckled. "Where will we be staying?" She questioned. "In the palace of course. I'm sure we have more than enough rooms." Liatina smiled and patted Sinbad's head. It was funny really, the woman was a whole head taller than him, and she was treating him like a child. Her children giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I could write. Wahh~ ;A; Anyway R&amp;R please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, wish I did though..**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_"Different Language_**

* * *

><p>After settling down in the palace everyone gathered in the courtyard to introduce their selves. Of course the queen went first. She twirled around and bowed. "I am Queen Liatina, you may call me Lia, or mother! I prefer mother, or mommy." She said smiling innocently. Her children sighed. <em>There she goes...<em>

Siren stepped forward bowing to the others. "I am Siren, the oldest. I am also the general of our army." She said simply. "It is nice to meet you." Yuuma came forward and bowed as well. "I am Yuuma, head advisor. Second oldest. I apologize for our mother's actions earlier." He said. Liatina pouted. Mochi stepped forward. "I'm Mochi, Third oldest. " Calos tipped his hat. "I am Calos, fourth oldest and head magician."

"I am Aki!" She said giving a salute. "Co-general at your service and fifth oldest. I would also like to be pointed to the nearest food Source!" She beamed. Siren grabbed her by her collar and dragged her to their mother. "I am Mana. Sixth oldest." Meno stepped up and patted Mana's shoulder. "I am Meno Seventh oldest."

Rin and Anklo stepped. "I am Rin. Eighth oldest. An this is Anklo! Thank you for taking care of him. We hope he didn't eat all the food." He said forcing Anklo to bow in apology. Sin laughed nervously. "No, that's okay.." They really were a strange bunch. Liatina grabbed Hakuryuu, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin and drug them over. "These are our new members to the family. We met them when traveling here." She smiled at them. "Go on, don't be shy!"

Morgiana was the first to speak. "I am Morgiana. Um,... I like grilled fish?" She said looking up at Liatina. Liatina smiled at her. "I'm Alibaba."

"I'm Aladdin! I like big boobs!" Liatina turned to the blue chibi with a smile. But her eyes held a sinister look. "What was that Aladdin?" Aladdin gulped. "I mean books!" Liatina patted his head. "Good, we'll talk later."

Hakuryuu looked down. "Um, I'm Hakuryuu, I don't... Um." Liatina nodded. "It's okay hun. Don't stress yourself." He nodded and stopped talking.

Sinbad had promised to show them Sindria. True to his word, he did.

They were now in the streets of Sindria. Queen Liatina and King Sinbad talking in the front. Aladdin was on Aki's shoulders and Anklo on Siren's. They were talking to Morgiana and Masrur, while they were walking. Alibaba was with Hakuryuu, Sharkkan and Mochi. Pitsi,Ren, and ,Mana were talking. Calos and Meno were with Yam looking at some magic shops off to the side. Yuuma and Jafar were up ahead keeping track of everyone.

"The roads around here are a little confusing." Liatina stated looking aroung. Sinbad nodded. "You should be able to get used to it in awhile." The queen hummed and waked over to a flower shop. Her nose twitched a little when she smelled a few of them.

"Hello M'lady." The merchant greeted. Liatina smiled and hummed. "Do you have honey melon flowers?" She asked tilting her head slightly. "Of course! How many would you like?" Sinbad walked up behind her. "One will do." She says and payed the man for the flower. She held the flower in one hand and went back walking with everyone else. Sinbad followed. "May I asked why'd you get that?" Liatina pulled a petal off and held it to Sinbad. "Taste it." She said.

Sinbad looked at her confused. When he didn't taste it she pouted and ate it herself. Sinbad shivered when he felt like ice was going down his back and he turned around.

All the Queen's children were glaring at him with dark auras,the generals were a safe distance from them. Sinbad gulped and scooted closer to Liatina. "I'll try some." Liatina perked up. "Really?! Here!" She plucked off a petal and gave it to him. Sinbad tasted it and Liatina waited for a reaction. Only for him to grab another and eat it. She smiled and turned to her children, "Okay, you can stop." She called. They eased off.

"Mommy! Look!" Aki ran straight to a food stand, holding on to Aladdin. She loomed over the grilled fish, almost drooling. She looked at him mother with a zombie-ish look. "I want it~" Liatina sighed. Siren walked up to the stand and looked at their mother.

"Not you too." Morgiana tugged her dress, a pleading look in her eyes. She gave in. "Fine!"

"YAY!" Aki yelled, while grabbing a hand full and paying the man. By the time she made it over, four bony fish were hanging out of her mouth. She gave the rest to Morgiana and Siren.

Yumma hummed as he looked at the collection of knives at a shop. They all looked so... intriguing. He grabbed one with a silver handle and looked it over. There was a target at the back of the shop and he launched the knife at it, hitting a perfect bull's eye. The owner came out from the back and scanned him. "See anything you like?" She asked. "The one on the mark, it's a Rogue Dagger correct." She nodded.

"Neh, Yuuma why don't you try a sword?" Mana asked. Yuuma shook his head. "I'm better at long distance attacks."

"Same here." Ja'far stated looking at the knives. The woman had cleaned the knife for Yuuma and handed him the knife. He paid for it and put the knife up his sleeve. Ja'far raised an eyebrow.

Yuuma turned and left.

"He keeps most of his weapons in his sleeves. If you would see him fight he could pull out at least fifty of them." Mana muttered. Ja'far hummed. Mana looked up at him and tugged his sleeve, "Come on, nii-san, they're leaving us behind." She tugged him forward and to his surprise she was stronger than she looked.

Siren and Masrur walked around a few shops as well. Siren mostly looking at swords and armor and Masrur showing her the specific shops. Siren examined most of them picking up and examining a few objects. "Masrur?"

The younger Fanalis hummed.

Siren turned around and held a sword at least twice as big as her. "Do you think it's too much?" Masrur blinked.

_Where did she even get that?_

Siren blinked and nodded, putting the sword back. She began walking back to the others. But halfway she stopped and gave Masrur the most crazy looking face she could muster.

Masrur stared.

Siren then started to make a bunch of faces. Masrur thought a few were funny and the corners of his lips twiched up. Siren stopped then smiled. "Mommy says it's good to smile every now and then. You were looking so mean and unapproachable earlier." She informed. Masrur stared before letting a full smile cover his face. Siren stared but turned around and started walking.

**_"Cute."_** She muttered in her language. Masrur raised an eyebrow.

"OI OI! Look at Sinbad! He looks so scared!" Sharkkan laughed.

Sinbad was in a very bad situation. He should have known not to did we he just did, but it was too late.

Infront of him was a very sinister looking Liatina. An innocent smile across her face but her eyes _SCREAMED_ vengance. She took a step closer to him the smile getting bigger.

"He's a dead man." Rin and Meno stated.

**"Neh, Sinbad, give mother a** **hug."**

She growled at him. Sinbad looked at Ja'far. Ja'far scoffed and turned his head away.

He did have it coming,though.

Liatina wrapped her arms around Sin and whispered in his ear:

**"Let's have a nice, long, talk about manners, young man."**

She grabbed him by his ear and began to drag him away.

Siren and Masrur had just walked up to see the scene. Siren immediately understood the situation. It didn't take Masrur long either.

"Well I guess that ends our little tour." Ja'far said. "Aww.." Anklo pouted. "Don't worry, we're having a festival later on."He reasured. They all nodded and headed back to the palace.

* * *

><p>"Oh~ I think this will look cute on you Momo." Aki said holding up the outfit to Morgiana. Momo was the nickname the young woman had given to her. Morgiana blushed. "Of course!" She smiled. Morgiana took the outfit and looked it over. "I could do your hair for you too." Aki said, taking off her own clothes to put on her costume.<p>

Morgiana blushed a bit more. "I-I'll leave." She said. Aki raised an eyebrow. "What for? We're both girls anyway." She stated. She started to put the outfit on now. Morgiana changed as well.

"There was a knock on the door before Siren and Mana came in, closing the door behind them.

They all did each other's hair before heading out.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where the girls are." Meno asked. Calos hummed and took a bite of a mango. Sinbad was seated beside Liatina, stiff as a wall. Liatina was smiling innocently chatting with Yam.<p>

"Poor guy.." They both muttered. Ever since their mother 'talked' to him, he's been like that. Ja'far was actually getting worried and told Sin to stay but Liatina made him come.

Let's just say Ja'far didn't want to make her mad.

Sharkan shrugged. "I guess he did had it coming for touching her like that."

"But still." Drakon stated. "He looks like he's seen his own death."

Rin shook his head. "It takes at least two days for it to wear off." The generals stared at him. "TWO DAYS?!" Mochi nodded. "If he's lucky. Mother shows no mercy to pigs."

Alibaba and Hakuryuu had overheard the conversation. They both looked at the queen then Sinbad.

They did not want to get on her bad side.

A tap on Alibaba's shoulder made him turn around and he almost dropped his food. This gained everyone elses attention. Morgiana, Siren, Aki, and Mana were all wearing dance costumes. They had pretty ornaments in their hair.

"Do we look good."

Hakuryuu dropped his fork.

Siren hummed. "I think this is speechless in a good way?" She whispered to her and took a seat between Masrur and Pitsi. Pitsi pouted and Siren looked at her confused. She finally got the message when Pitsi folded her arms over her chest.

Aki sat with Sharkkan and Spartos, starting up a conversation. Morgiana had stayed with Alibaba and Hakuryuu.

"Neh, Morg, you look pretty!" Aladdin commented. Anklo came up and hugged Siren. "Siren is prettier."

"You can't even see.."

"So, onee-san will always be prettier." Siren puffed her cheeks out in a pout. Causing a few of them to laugh, "Aww. Aren't you adorable!" Aki teased pinching her sister's cheek. Siren glared. "I am not adorable..." She stated. Masrur grabbed her cheek and leaned down to her ear. "You are.." He whispered. Siren shot up and ran in the direction toward her mother. Aki burst out laughing, clutching her stomach.

"Mother.." Siren said sitting next to her mother with a pout. Liatina looked down at her daughter that was now sitting at her feet. "Oh, my, did Aki call you adorable again?" She mused.

Siren puffed her cheeks out, and shook her head. _**"It was Masrur.."**_She whispered. Yam looked at her wide eyed. "Masrur did?" Siren stared then nodded. Liatina smiled. "Well then. I am still expecting grandchildren." She chuckled and Siren groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>This was all that I could write for the time being! But Yay!<strong>

**Info:  
>Mochi: 21 years old<strong>

**Meno: 17 years old**

**Rin: 15 years old**

**Ehh, I'm still undecisive about Liatina's age. Bye~ Please R&R. Merry early Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii~ Thanks for the views!**

"Talking."

_Thinking_

_**"Different Language"**_

* * *

><p>That night everyone had a fun time. Sinbad actually came to before it was time to go back to the palace, which according to the children, was a miracle. Ja'far took him off to his chambers, Liatina took Anklo and Aladdin to her chambers, Calos had left early. This resulted in Siren carrying the rest of her brothers and sisters because they were either sleep or drunk.<p>

Masrur carried the rest of the generals, with the exception of Drakon and Hinahoho.

Alibaba and Morgiana went to their seperate rooms, so did Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu was now siting on the foot of his bed, head in his hands. He groaned at the unbearable pain throbbing through his head. He kept seeing flashes of scenes in his eyes, and the more that came, the more pain he felt.

_"Hakuryuu!"_

_He kept running, he didn't know where he was going but he knew he needed to get as far away as possible. "Hakuryuu! Where are you going. What's going on?!" A young woman grabbed his arm and pulled him. Hakuryuu spun around and looked at her in sheer terror. "L-Let me go!" He yelled and twisted out of her grip. He started to run back down the hallways and ran into the one thing he was trying to avoid._

_Her._

_"What's the matter Hakuryuu? You can tell mother right?" The woman asked a sinister grin on her face._

_Hakuryuu stiffen and ran out the palace. "Hakuryuu!" The young woman called again. He transformed into his djinn equip and started to fly away. He spared a look back at the young women who was staring after him with a worried expression._

_"Hakuei." He whispered._

"Hakuryuu!" Hakuryuu came back to reality when he heard his name. Liatina was looking down at him, his face in her hands. It took him awhile to realize he had been crying. "I heard you from my room." She said and started to wipe his his tears away. Hakuryuu couldn't say anything, his head was still pounding. Liatina tapped his forehead and Hakuryuu relaxed.

"Where going to have to look into this Haku." She says sternly. Hakuryuu nods and looks down. "You can tell me tomorrow if you want." She lets go of him and pats his head, a small smile on her face. Hakuryuu nods again, still looking down.

Liatina hums and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight~." She sings and walks out. Hakuryuu gets in bed. "Goodnight, mother..."

* * *

><p>Anklo wakes up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Beside him someone stirs and he could tell it was Aladdin. He pats Aladdin'd head. "Wake up Aladdin, bath time." He says. The little chibi's eyes fluttered open when sunlight had hit them and he yawned. "Okay.."<p>

After bathing and dressing the two headed to the dining room. Aladdin skipping along and playing with the rukh and Anklo following his presence. When they made it in Anklo's sharp nose picked up the scent of food. "Mommy's cooking!" He cheered.

Liatina came up to the boys and put a hand on their shoulders. "That's right, and you can't come in until I'm done now go." She shooed them out the door. She turned on her heel and went back into the kitchen.

Anklo and Aladdin decided to play in the garden. Anklo was teaching the other boy how to make flower crowns. "Well you two are up early." Ja'far commented and walked toward them. "Yep!" Aladdin said and gave Ja'far the flower crown. "Thank you."

Anklo hummed and gave Aladdin his flower crown. "Mommy kicked us out the dining room." He pouted. Ja'far raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He questioned. "She's cooking." Aladdin answered. Ja'far's eyes widened a bit. "We have cooks for that!"

"It doesn't matter, she likes cookking for people. She cooks for us everyday at home." Anklo states. Ja'far sighed.

* * *

><p>Morgiana huffed and stood up. She ran forward and sent another flying kick toward Aki. Aki blocked it with her own punch sending the girl a few feet back. Morgiana landed on her feet.<p>

Siren, Masrur, and Aki had agreed to train her. Aki was the first to step and spar with her. Siren said it was to measure her strength. Morgiana found out that Aki's punches were harder then kicks, but Morgiana was the other way around.

Siren stood up and walked forward. Aki dropped her guard and looked at her sister. Siren stopped in between them. "If you can land a hit on me, it's done for the day. This will determine your speed." She looked at Masrur. "You may join in when you feel like it."

Morgiana blinked but charged at her and sent a high kick. She was surprised when Siren wasn't there anymore. Instead she was behind her. "Breakfast will be ready soon. I hope you might want to eat because we're staying here until you hit me." Siren stated simply. Aki huffed and sent a punch her direction.

Of course Siren didn't even have to look behind her to dodge it.

Morgiana huffed once again. This was gonna be a long morning.

* * *

><p>Liatina clapped her hands together in satisfaction.<p>

She was done!

She had set the table and everything, even though the cooks and servants tried to tell her it was their job she sent them a bone chilling glare and told them to run off. She giggled to herself, time to go get them.

When everybody gathered in the dining room their mouths dropped.

"So much.." Sarkkan mumbled. Liatina smiled at him. She had made enough to feed a third or maybe almost half the country. How she managed to fit in on one hold table was beyond all of them. "Go on, don't be shy! I made plenty!"

And so the morning feast began.

Once everyone was stuffed, Yuuma dragged his mother to her chambers to finish some paper work. Liatina was pouting the whole time. Ja'far had to take Sinbad away for the same reasons, except his work was doubled because he was in shock for half a day.

Liatina was doing her work, reading over scrolls as Yuuma organized some of her work for her. "Mother you have a letter from Aunt Thai Thai." He said handing her the envolope. Liatina scanned it over before her eyes widened a bit. "We need to talk to Sinbad."

* * *

><p>Aladdin was with Anklo, Yam and Calos. They were giving him tips on how to use magic and the rukh. Yam had taught him a few things about commands when making a spell. "Aladdin?" Anklo asked. Aladdin hummed in response. "Are you what they call a Magi?"<p>

Aladdin nodded. "I only learned about it a few days ago when I met this other Magi. He was mean, though. He said I was one and that Magi picked something called a King." Calos nodded. "I don't know much about Magis. I just now that and that they use the rukh." He informed them. That made Aladdin think. "Are you a Magi too Anklo?"

Anklo looked at Calos and Calos answered. "No he isn't, but it's weird since the rukh likes him alot." Yam nodded. She noticed it when she had first met the boy, the rukh was all over him. Just then Calos stiffened and Yam looked toward the sky.

"Tha barrier!"

Sinbad read over the letter:

_Sister Liatina,_

_I'm in a bit of trouble, I think someone just called war upon the Thai empire. But that's not all, you might be in danger as well. The empire that called war upon us was the Kou. _

_Not only that but they sent this little imp of a Magi and he started to make trouble. Of course I put him in his place for awhile._ _Then__ he said they were looking for someone, turns out he's one of the princes. Not only that but they are targeting other empires as well. _

_The Leim empire has requested help too._

_I don't know what the Kou's motives are but I don't like it, please warn everybody._

_Thai Thai_

Sinbad looked over the letter once more. Liatina sat across from him studying his expression. Just then Yam, Calos, Anklo and Aladdin came in. "The barrier's broken." She panted. They made it outside, to see the generals and Liatina's children outside as well.

"Hellooo~ Sinbad long time know see." The dark Magi stated.

"Judal.." Sinbad growled. Liatina observed Judal, she already didn't like him. There was too much black rukh around him.

A girl with fuchsia hair siting on a turban was behind him. She seemed to be looking for something until her eyes landed on Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu!" She shouted. Hakuryuu blinked at her. _How does she know me?_

She jumped down and ran toward him. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Why did you run in the first place?!" She said to him. "I-I, Who are you?" He stuttered. "Eh?" Judal cocked his head to the side. "Quit playing dumb Hakuryuu, come on." He flew down to him and grabbed his arm. Hakuryuu jerked back. "Let go of me!"

"Yuuma.." Liatina mumbled. He shook his head. 'We cannot interfere, this isn't our country mother." He told her. 

"Hakuryuu, it's me, Kougyoku, and Judal!"She exclaimed. "Hakuei said you were acting strange before you left, but I didn't know this strange. We've come to take you back."

Hakuryuu only blinked at her. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "You see, I really don't remember anything about my past. I only remember waking up and my friends nursed me to health." He said looking down.

"What do you mean, you don't remember?! You have to!" She turned to face Liatina and Sinbad. "What have you done to him!?" Liatina took a step forward. " I can answer that. One of my children found him on the shore line and we took care of him." She answered. The girl, Kougyoku, didn't seem satisfied. "How do you know you're not lying?" She said getting angry.

Liatina gave her a stern look. "Young lady."

Kougyoku flinched a bit.

"It's because I cannot lie." She said seriously. Sinbad, gave the woman a look. He'd ask later. "Judal?" He asked. "What are you two doing here?"

Judal looked the man over. "Oh well you know, we were sent to find Hakuryuu here. But I'm pretty sure word has gotten to you now." He smirks. Then he looks over everyobody and stops when he sees Aladdin. He smirks.

"Hakuryuu.." Kougyoku mumbles. Then she grabs his hands. "Come with us, we can help you remember." Hakuryuu looked at her in shock.

Liatina hums in deep thought. "Sinbad, I trust you can handle the rest?" She asked. She wanted to go back to her chambers, plus she didn't like the way Judal was looking at Aladdin. "Of course, It'll only take a minute." He reassured. Litaina nodded. She took Anklo's and Aladdin's hand and gave Judal a stern look. She went inside and the rest followed leaving Sinbad and his Generals.

_That woman, I swear I've seen her before. _Judal thought.

"I'm sorry." Hakuryuu said and got out of Kougyoku grip.

* * *

><p><strong>GRRR I meant to write this on Christmas but I guess it could be an early New Year's present. So happy New Year! R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Thinking_

**_"Different Language"_**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Hakthnun?" Liatina asked. She was now before a bowl of water, speaking to somebody, using her clairvoyance magic. The man before her nodded with a sigh.<p>

"We have sent Leim, reinforcements. There aren't that many casualties, I just don't want to be in a fight with a fourth of my army missing." A frown came on his sun-kissed face. Liatina nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel, Hakthnun, but could you please hold out a bit longer." She asked, her hands clasped together in a begging motion.

He sighed and closed his silver eyes. "The things I do for you Liatina.."

She smiled. "Thank you! We seem to have a problem over here in Sindria. Thai Thai sent me a letter about the Kou, and their Magi came up a bit later." She told the man. He nodded.

"Of course we can't fight, since this isn't my country and Sinbad hasn't given permission." She informed. "True, we don't want to make any enemies during this time. Not only that, isn't he strong? You shouldn't be worrying yourself." He said to her.

Liatina nodded. "I know, I know. I can't help it, even though he's a perv I can't help but to think of him as one of my own. Even if he's a grown man and king."

Hakthnun and let out a chuckle. "I get it. But-" His face grew serious. "I suggest you hurry back to your country. They've already hit Thai Thai, we can't have you, Dante or me next. Then we'll have serious problems." He frowned. Liatina took a moment to digest the thought. "You are right. I should be back in no time- don't hesitate to contact me if anything happens." She said sternly.

"And get some sleep, you look like a chocolate mummy!" She lectured him which got a laugh.

"I'm older than you, yet you treat me like a child. Even though we're going to married." He pouted.

"In your dreams Hakthnun, now bye." She waved her hand over the water and he was gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Hakuryuu said and pushed Kougyoku hands aside. "I'm staying here. I mean- if I ran in the first please, don't you think it would be better to stay away from whatever I was running from." He looked down. "I don't remember what I was running from but everytome I think about it I always have a panic attack or pain attack." He admitted. That is how he truly felt about the situation. It made perfect sense to him but Kougyoku's eyed downcasted and she looked on the verge of tears.<p>

Judal stared at them from above, he didn't know why the boy ran in the first place, actually he didn't care in the first place. When Hakuei came in crying and told what happened, it did perk his interest a bit.

"B-But.." Kougyoku started.

Sinbad sighed, it was a sigh of relief. He thought Judal would do something reckless but instead he was watching- silently- for once. "You're welcomed to stay." He said to Kougyoku, then he looked to Judar. "You have to leave Judar."

"Awe Sinbad- Oh! That reminds me what I was sent here for!" He took out his wand and everybody tensed. He slammed it down, causing a crater to form under him.

"Well that was it." He smirked.

Sinbad blinked. He just made a crater, a simple crater. What for?

"I'll be taking my leave now."

* * *

><p>"You're just going to let him go Sin?" Ja'far asked. They were now in Sinbad's study. "There isn't anything I could've done Ja'far." He stated simply. A frustrated sigh escaped Ja'far. "We could've interrogated him."<p>

"We have Kougyoku, she can answer some questions." It was true, the girl was staying here now. She was still down about the Hakuryuu accident. But she could be of some help. Ja'far rubbed his temples as another sigh came out. He did admit that keeping Kougyoku was a good move but he still felt uneasy about the entire situation.

Judal never came and left just like that. He would always start _some _kind of trouble. And that was what was bugging Ja'far. It just didn't feel right.

Sinbad was the exact same way, he just couldn't wrap his head around it. What exactly were they planning? Targeting empires out of no where.

A soft knock came from the door. "May I come in?" Liatina asked through the other side.

Sinbad nodded and Ja'far opened the door. The woman looked a little troubled. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She gave a small smile to the both of them.

They returned it. "Not at all."

Liatina nodded. "Well Sinbad, it's been really fun here, but I think it's time for us to head out." She stated.

"So soon?" Ja'far asked. They had only been here a day.

Liatina nodded. "I've just finished contacting one of my close allies and it seems things are getting worry-some. Not only that, since I'm gone, my empire is completely vulnerable."

Sinbad nodded. He still had a few questions to ask the woman. But right now there were other things to get to.

"We should be leaving in two days- no later. Bye for now - and Ja'far, get some rest, you look half dead." She whispered the last part to him while exiting the room. Ja'far blinked and looked at Sinbad. "Do I really look half dead?" He mumbled a bit of anger rising toward the older man.

Sinbad laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>"Like this?" Aladdin asked. Trying his best to form the correct commands. Anklo nodded, the rukh helping him see what the younger boy was doing.<p>

"Yep." Yam said. With the help of Calos and Anklo she had helped Aladdin strengthen his fire spells.

"Aladdin, it's not all about the commands too. Physical strength can also help your magic." Calos informed. Yam nodded in agreement. "It really can, it can make your spells stronger." She adds.

"Excuse me." Yuuma interjected. They turned their attention to him. "Mother says we would be leaving in a couple of days." He informed them. Anklo pouted. "But I don't wanna leave Aladdin!" He said hugging the boy, the two had become close like real brothers. Heck, they even bathe together.

"I know, but things are getting a little, shifty, lately." He mumbled. Calos sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. Did you tell the others?" Yuuma nodded. "Though I can't seem to find Aki or Siren..."

Siren sighed and stretched. She had trained Morgiana for half the day, and the girl was now on the ground, sleeping like a log.

Masrur had observed them, and Anklo was right.

She showed no mercy what so ever.

Although he did see some improvement in Morgiana's fighting skills. Her hits were more on point and Aki had taught her some punching skills, since the girl mostly used kicks. Aki was now next to Morgiana, snoring softly.

Siren sat down a few feet away from them, scanning them over before a satisfied look over came her face.

"She's good. She'll grow up strong." She commented. Masrur nodded keeping a blank expression. Siren turned toward him before making the silliest face possible, making him chuckle a bit. She nodded to herself.

Hakuryuu had been in the courtyard since Kougyoku came. He was twirling a flower between his finger lost in thought. He heard footsteps before looking up to see Meno.

"Something's troubling you." He stated.

"No." Hakuryuu declined. "I'm fine." Meno shook his head and sat across from him, taking a few flowers in his hand. "I have a special ability," He started. "I can sense people's feelings. I'm sensing confusion, and a little sadness from you. That's why I came." He said.

Hakuryuu blinked, well there was no point in hiding it now. "I lost my memories, and that girl- Kougyoku- says she's my sister, and I'm a prince." He mumbled. Yes, he was confused and a bet torn in half over it.

"So now you don't know whether to go home or stay with us, correct?" Meno asked, taking the flowers and twisting them delicately. Hakuryuu nodded. "I told her there had to be a reason why I left in the first place. And that it would be better not to go back."

"Do you really fill that way, Haku?" He asked. Hakuryuu blinked at him. "I actually want to remember, want to remember why I ran, and what was I running from. I did have a glimpse though, it was a women, I think it was my mother, and another young woman named Hakuei." Meno nodded, a flower crown now forming in his hands.

"That's good, you're starting to get flashbacks."

Hakuryuu shook his head. "That's all I can see- that's the only one."

Meno put the flower crown on Hakuryuu's head before rising. "We could ask mother for help. If she can't help with the memories she can help tell how bad your situation is." Hakuryuu nodded and sad expression on his face. Meno hugged him, which startled the other boy. "Mother says it's good to smile once in a while. Now smile Haku."

* * *

><p>Alibaba had been training for a while now with the help of Sharkkan, Mochi and Rin. So far he learned some new stances and he learned how to fight with some other weapons, although he still fought with a sword.<p>

Sharkkan gave him some helpful pointers.

Rin and Mochi taught him how to use weapons like daggers and a few hand to hand combat moves.

Now he was walking down the halls of the palace when he heard humming. It was coming from Liatina's room, the door was open. Alibaba hadn't been able to talk to her for awhile because of all his training, being polite he knocked on the door frame waiting for a response.

"Come in Alibaba dear." She said not looking up from the jewelry from her hand. It was a golden necklace he observed. Alibaba carefully walked in and awkwardly stood across from her.

"Why so tense?" She asked, eyes filled with curiosity. Alibaba shifted a bit. "It's nothing, just- a little weird." He admitted. Liatina smiled and she looked toward her right to a trunk. "Alibaba."

"Y-yes ma'am." He jumped. Liatina snickered. "Mother~" She corrected.

"M-mother.." He could feel the heat rising to his face and he looked to the side. Liatina pinched his cheek before pointing to the trunk. "Pick anything you like." She said. Alibaba blinked before unlatching it and opening it up. His mouth nearly dropped when he saw all the riches and treasures in it.

"Pick one." She said. Alibaba stared. _How can I just pick one?_

Liatina watched the boy carefully, observing each and every move he made. This was a test of course, but she just needed to see if Alibaba would choose the right one.

Alibaba scanned the treasures and stopped when his eyes stopped on a red and gold earring. He picked it up and examined it carefully before showing it. Liatina nodded in approval.

"I got that in a dungeon I captured." She told him.

"You were a dungeon capturer?!" He asked. Liatina pouted. He asked the question as if it were impossible for her to do it.

"Yes, four actually. I only have one with me now, but I'm not wearing it." She answered. Alibaba was a bit amazed after hearing this and nodded.

"That ring was found in the last dungeon I captured. The stone in it is a rare stone that can only be found around volcanoes. A Lava Diamond. It's very rare to the point where it's impossible to find." She said taking it from him and holding it in her palm.

"Now I'm giving it to you." She put a smile on her face.

"But why?" Liatina giggled and closed her hands around it. A soft white light glowed around it and she opened her hand again and put it in his ear. "Good luck. It has no value to me, so I'm giving it to you. It might help you in the future." She smiled. "Not only that we're leaving in about two days." She told him. For a second Alibaba was sad, but then he reminded himself that she was a queen of a country, so of course he understood immediately.

She watched as Alibaba left and hummed to herself again. _His Magoi..._ she thought but shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Oh Alibaba your earring looks cool!" Aladdin commented. Alibaba touched it. "Does it really?" He asked Aladdin and Morgiana nodded.<p>

"Did you get it from Oka-san? She gave me a necklace." He said showing them. It was a silver necklace with a blue gem on the heart of it, it was almost the same color of Aladdin's eyes. Alibaba nodded. "What about you Morgiana?" Morgiana showed them a head piece with a fed gem with specks of gold in it. "She said you wear it across your forehead." She told them and put it on to show them.

"It's pretty!" Both of the boys said and Morgiana puffed her cheeks in a blush.

"Hey guys." Aladdin started. "I'm going away for a while.."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go another update! Ummm We just got back in school so ya...<strong>


End file.
